


That's What I Like

by LittleMissOddballl (LittleMissOddball)



Category: BTOB
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, NSFW, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddballl
Summary: tw//hints of non-con sex. you have been warned.A semi-nsfw where Sungjae takes care of a rarely drunk Ilhoon and the feeling he harbors for him.





	That's What I Like

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've been working on and I just recently got back from a grueling semester in college that almost has me crawling to the finish line. anyway, this is a bruno mars inspired fanfic and i'm gonna put a quick disclaimer there is implied non-con sex here. it's a sensitive topic so you have been warned. I've always thought that writing is an avenue to voice to agenda whether explicitly mentioned or not and I'll be doing the same, whether or not you can see the irony of the message behind it is up to you. 
> 
> anyway. here's chapter 1.

Sungjae was on one side, silently sipping on his first glass of soju. He’s used up all his energy and was not in a mood to indulge the rest of his overexcited members. He just wants to sleep, and the alcohol wasn’t doing him any good. When they said they were going out for dinner, they didn’t mention how they would be staying until the ungodly hours of the morning. He sighed then chugged down another shot of beer before filling it up again. The party was in full swing and while Sungjae was still relatively safe, the rest of them were either drunk singing some random Korean song and the youngest BTOB member was pretty was pretty sure Eunkwang and Minhyuk wouldn’t be leaving the bathroom for another the 3 hours.

Aside from him, Ilhoon who sat beside him was without a doubt, safe. He was sitting next to Hyunsik when the party started but given that he couldn’t drink, he moved beside Sungjae before Changsub could shove him a drink down his throat after they had dragged poor Peniel into judging who was the better singer while drunk.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” Ilhoon smirked as he rested on the vacant seating pillow.

“Nah, go ahead and save yourself of becoming the second Peniel of the night.” Sungjae replied, not meeting eyes with the older male. Ilhoon nudged a slightly tipsy Sungjae by the elbow, chuckling

“Save his soul, why don’t you?”

“And have them target me next? No thanks. I feel bad but Peniel can handle those nutheads.”

Ilhoon said nothing back and sipped on his non-alcoholic drink. Sungjae twirled the liquid inside his shot glass. He could feel the alcohol consuming him, but he wasn’t that intoxicated enough to do the stupid shit he already does on daily basis. Suddenly he felt a heavy force lean on him. He turns and realizes Ilhoon was breathing heavily, his face was pale and he smelled of alcohol. Sungjae quickly put down his glass and held onto the unstable male.

“Hyung? Are you drunk?”

A red-faced Ilhoon slurred, shifting from laughing and hiccupping. “Hn? Am not ---hiccup---drunk---this is juice!” in his hand, he whisked a shot glass around which Sungjae took and drank it, quickly realizing he had mistakenly poured the stronger alcohol instead of the non-alcoholic drink that stood beside it.

“You careless hyung, this isn’t juice, this is alcohol, Jesus! I’m taking you home. Manager!”

Everyone else stopped what they were doing and stared at Sungjae now struggling to get the slurring Ilhoon hoisted up onto his shoulder, careful not to slip and fall. Their manager arrived and helped the two youngest members stable. His tone was urgent as he escorted the two to the waiting car in the parking lot where the company chauffer was waiting.

“Hyung, I’ll take Ilhoon home and I’ll take care of him too.”

“I’ll cancel everything you have tomorrow, so you both can rest.”

“Thanks. I’ll call when we get there so we’ll get going.”

The manager nodded in approval then Sungjae closed the car door, pulled away from the driveway and slipped into the highway

* * *

 

Traffic was relatively light, and they made it home in no time. Ilhoon was like a ticking mess bomb the entire time in the car, slurring one minute and then hiccupping the next, it looked like only a matter of time before Ilhoon would throw up everything he had eaten that night.

Sungjae kept close watch over the older when he started to doze off. The two of them at the back, the chauffer saying nothing, and soft music played over the radio. Ilhoon still smelled of alcohol but it was drowned by rich scent of what Sungjae could only guess was Gucci, Ilhoon’s favorite brand. He could not help but take note of how more hyper aware he was than usual of Ilhoon, his scent, the shape of his head leaning peacefully against him and the soft, slender figure that curled into something that reminded Sungjae of Sami. Not that he could help it, after all he has harbored feelings for the older male whose hands were used to produce many of BTOB’s masterworks.

Luckily the chauffer was around, then Sungjae would not have had courage to hold himself from touching even the ends of Ilhoon’s hair and playing them in his fingers, feeling their soft sensation. He kept his eyes outside and noted how beautiful the night lights shone in the Han River. It was like a painting he had seen once, was it Van Gogh? He can’t remember, maybe Hyunsik would remember. After all, he was always the art aficionado of the group; rather he was like the group’s artwork. Perfect smile, perfect poise, the perfect man who wrote the perfect songs.

 _It’s no wonder…_ He stopped himself, clenching his fists that shook in frustration.

Not this again, he thought. He glanced at Ilhoon who was still asleep and snoring soundly. Then glancing at the chauffer and for the first time that night, he had thought about taking the wheel from the old man and take them to a place where it was only the two of them.

“We’re here, sirs.”

“Thanks. I’ll take it from here, so you can go home now. It’s getting late. Thanks for helping me carry Ilhoon.”

“You don’t need anyone to take you home, sir?”

“I’ll sleepover. I’ll tell my manager, don’t worry.”

Assured, the chauffer leaves Sungjae to tend to the inebriated Ilhoon lying limp on the couch and still sleeping. It was almost endearing how he was still asleep even after all the trouble he and the chauffer had carrying him to his apartment and then dragging him inside.

“Hyung, get up. Don’t sleep here or you’ll catch a cold.”

“Hmmm”

“Please don’t make this hard for me and get to bed.” He hoisted him up on his shoulders and fixed the older’s position that he was straddling Sungjae, arms wrapped around the latter’s neck. Sungjae’s hairs stood at the back of his neck as he felt the tingling sensation of Ilhoon’s skin rubbing against his neck.

For years he had kept it to himself. If he knew he harbored such dirty thoughts for him, it would destroy the friendship they had built all these many years. It was the one thing he could not let go. It was one thing to let go of a love that would remain unrequited forever, but to lose his friendship, that which allowed him honor of standing by his side; it was the last thing he’d wish for He’s still got this massive crush on the older male, even after all these years, even knowing that they would never be returned. How sly of him to make him feel like he was someone special when Sungjae knows someone else holds the key to his heart. The only thing that made him happy really was the fact that Ilhoon’s love too would never be returned as he loved someone who was not only his group member, he was also male. In this idol business this was just one of the taboos they could not commit.

He slept so soundly, his consciousness cut off from the rest of the world. His chest rose in sync with his breathing while the rest of his body remained unmoving. If Sungjae did anything now, the older male wouldn’t feel a thing. Like a doll, he’d lay there taking in all he had to offer. Sungjae just sat there, his hands wandering, not knowing where to place themselves. He finally decided not to touch him. It was against his code of honor as a man. He took the hyung’s arms in his hands and tried to pull him off him when Ilhoon, in a soft whisper, mumbled against his ear.

“…H-Hyunsik…hyung…” The younger male froze, blood boiling his veins along with his thoughts now running amok, evidently clouding his judgement. His gaze darkened at the innocently sleeping older male who was oblivious to the world. The mere fact that Ilhoon had no idea what was going on, and yet somehow managed to speak of some other man’s name in front of him was the last straw.

_Why? Even though you used to love me even more than him? When I'm really only one that loved you the most._

He grits his teeth and headed for the room. He threw him gently on the bed, Ilhoon still unmoving. Every piece of clothing was removed and dropped to the floor. He didn’t even bother to check if he had a condom or lotion somewhere. The soft whisper echoed in his mind, with its warmth and affection, it tugged at his heartstrings and angered him further.

With tears in his eyes, Sungjae closed the door behind him and sent a silent prayer to a god who would from this forth shut his ears to the rest of his please.

 

 

_For the sake of this love, to fulfill the dream of staying together, just for tonight, allow me to end this love for good._


End file.
